Shiny thing
by Fiesty Sin
Summary: We travel to Gotham Elementary school with the villians and Heros of gotham.i bad at summarys just imagine them at a playground but younger and in theirs costumes.


Gluttony: I wrote this in class one bored out of my mind and this is what I created.

Joky = Joker

Batkid, Bats = Batman

Two-fy = Two-face

Gluttony : imagine like they look like in the show just kids

...............................................................................................................................................

It is Recess at Gathom Elementary and Joky was sitting on top of the slide. When Batkid came climbing up the steps, poor Joky didn't know what hit him. One moment he was looking at his shiny thing and the next Batkid yells in his ear, causing him to jump sending the shiny thing in the air and Joky face first down the slide. While taking Joky 's place at the top of the slide. Batkid had caught the shiny object.

" Cool. I think I'll be keeping this," He teased as he went down the slide landing next to Joky.

" Give it back," Joky whined.

He reached out to take it back from Bats, but Batkid being a little taller raised the object above his head. Forcing Joky to jump in order to reach it.

"Augggggggggggghhhhhhhhh," screamed Two-fy as he tackled Batkid to the ground sending the shiny thing into the air.

Catching it Two-fy ran past the swing set, with Joky close to his tail it took Batkid a little longer since he just got the wind knocked out of him. When he finally did catch up, he saw that Joky had Two-fy cornered under the monkey bars. Right before any of them could pounce at the other.

Poison Ivy and Harley came out of no where and knocked Joky and Batkid out of the way. Half dazed they stumbled back to the slide in a temporary retreat.

" Hiya, Two-fy," Ivy purred.

Running her fingers under his chin causing him to turn bright red, then she gave him a peck on the cheek to finish the job. Ivy took one step back and watched the tomato faced boy fall over dropping the shiny object. Picking it up Ivy and Harley headed over to the swings, at Harley said " I want to hold it Ivy."

She reached for it, but before she could grab it Joky had plucked it form Ivy's hands and turned tail. Ivy now pissed yelled "Hey, Joky I going to show you why they call me Poison Ivy."

With a flip of her hand she commanded the plants to form a small wall right in his path. Joky was still looking behind him, so by the time he looked in front of him. He had already run into the plant wall, there was a lovely loud smack followed by a thud as he hit the ground. Ivy looking pleased with her self, ran to get it. When unfortunately Batkid grabbed it before she could and jumped on top of the plant wall.

" Na nana na nana na nana, you can't get me," He bragged.

" You bet," she hissed.

With a wicked grin spread across her face she slammed her hands in a down word motion. Sending the plant wall back into the ground, and Batkid with it. Batkid on his back was pounced on by the others, it quickly turned into a tug-a-war.

Jerking back and forth holding on with an iron grasps, but Two-fy lost his balance causing him to fall backwards and into the sand. Jumping back to his feet he tackled Batkid, who landed with a thud on his butt. Two-fy and Batkid then went at it like cats and dogs. Joky jumped into the brawl to break it up, but ended up helping Two-fy against Batkid.

Now the only two left in the tug-a-war was Ivy and Harley, whom both shared evil glares as they began to walk in a circle. Both pair of hands gripped firmly on the shiny thing, their gazes locked in their staring contest. Till, a quick hand swooped down and plucked the precious item from their grasps.

Each let out gasps of horror as it disappeared from their sites twirling around they saw their assistant teacher Miss. Luna. Who stood before them holding the shining object in her hand.

" That were the fake diamond went," she said as she turned to leave.

Ivy and Harley breathless and speechless from these events just stared in shock and walked silently to the water fountains. The boys had stopped fighting and were now clueless on what they had been fighting about, decided to play kick ball. ( Three words ; Short attention span)

........................................................................................................................................................

Gluttony: finaly I can sleep


End file.
